1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory devices, and more specifically, to bi-polar memory switching elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronics has evolved through a series of major hardware developments such as transistors, integrated circuits, memories, and microprocessors. This has led to ubiquitous programmable electronic machines. Owing both to limitations in hardware and architecture, such electronic machines are of limited utility in complex, real-world environments, which demand an intelligence that has not yet been captured in an algorithmic-computational paradigm. As compared to biological systems, for example, such programmable electronic machines are less efficient by a factor of one million to one billion in complex, real-world environments.